Waiting
by Little Cherub Kami
Summary: Sequel to 'Beneath' - Ran can't forget the one night he spent with Schu. Schu can't forget his love for Ran and need to hear the truth. Ken wants to stop them from getting together, who will win? Ken/Ran - Schu/Ran


Disclaimer: Isa-chan and Chibi don't own Weiss but they like to think that they do.  
  
*  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Windy because Mama-chan said so and Chibi made it so! *giggles* We hope you enjoy this installment of the story.   
  
*  
Anything in 'these' are thoughts  
Anything in "these" are spoken  
Anything in ((these)) is Schu using his gift  
  
*  
  
A few people had asked us if we were going to write a sequel to 'Beneath', so here it is. We hope you enjoy it, please leave a review if you don't mind! =^_____^ =  
  
*  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you…"  
  
"I wanted to be." He responded, violet eyes falling closed.   
  
Sighing, Schuldich just held the man wanting him to adjust before he continued. ((I'm not going to hurt you anymore…no matter what you ask of me.))  
  
'What about me?' He thought, slowly rising as he pulled the man out of his body then paused only to lower himself back down again on to the German. 'Don't I get a say on how you fuck me?'  
  
"No." He answered, kissing the redheads jaw. "And I'm not fucking you, I just want to make love to you." Ran bent his head, exposing his neck to more of the telepaths gentle ministrations. Running a hand down the assassin's chest, Schuldich once again began to gently stroke the redhead in his arms. Moans, sighs and heat began to gather in the small bedroom as the enemies made love for the first time. Sweat covered body continued their private dance; both coaxing the other to what they knew would inevitably come.  
  
The redhead knew he couldn't take much more, not with the final pace that Schuldich had chosen. It was too erratic, too different from what he was used to. Crying out, his head fell back to rest on the Germans shoulder. "Schu…I don't…I can't…"  
  
"Then don't baby." He purred, stroking him a bit harder. That was it for the silent redhead as he cried out, deep purple eyes squeezing closed as he finished, his head falling forward as he panted. A moment later Schuldich was following the redhead down, crying out as he too released.   
  
*  
  
Ran sat up in the bed, his breath heavy as he trying to calm his racing heart. It had only been a dream, but the same dream he had been having constantly for the last month. 'Has it already been so long since I last saw him?' He thought to himself, pulling back the blankets so he could crawl out of the bed. Breathing out, he silently made his way across the bedroom, trying not to wake up the man beside him. The brunette shifted, rolling over onto his side, but he never woke. The redhead paused for a moment, looking over his sleeping lover then frowned. 'It isn't the same, not anymore.'  
  
Making his way down the stairs, he entered the kitchen walking towards the coffee pot. He had gotten used to it, these nocturnal awakenings, Ran also knew that he would never fall back asleep. Pulling the coffee out of the cabinet, he put it into the maker, pressing start on the machine. Violet eyes glanced over at the clock above the stove, the green numbers brightly stating that it was only 3:27 in the morning. Pouring a cup of coffee, he settled down in the living room, ready for the night ahead of him.  
  
Twenty minutes later Yohji came in the door, looking over at the redhead. "Bad dreams again?" He asked, seeing that Ran didn't respond to that question. "You know, Ken is really worried about you. He says you're not getting enough sleep these days."  
  
"I'm fine, Yohji."  
  
That made the longhaired brunette frown. "Really? Then why are you up and not sleeping?" When, once again, he didn't respond Yohji could only shake his head, sitting down on the couch beside him. "You would tell us if there was something bothering you, wouldn't you?"  
  
Ran looked up, arching one scarlet brow. "I just told you, I am fine."  
  
"Whatever." He mumbled. "You haven't been fine since that night you slept with that Schwarz. Is he messing with your head?"  
  
"No."  
  
Seeing he wasn't going to get anything else out of the man, Yohji simply shrugged. "Ok then, you have fun staying up all night."  
  
The redhead growled as the man left the room, pale hands tightening on the mug that he held. It had nothing to do with Schuldich; it had nothing to do with that night. Ran knew he didn't miss the man, miss the way he made him feel, or the tenderness. He didn't want to ever see the Schwarz member again; Ken was all he needed and all he would ever need in his life. The two of them had gone though too much, he didn't have the right to throw it all away for an annoying German telepath. At least that was what he kept telling himself day in a day out.  
  
Footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts as Ken walked into the living room, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "It's freezing down here, what are you doing?"  
  
"Can't sleep."  
  
Dark eyes narrowed at the reply, making his way over to the redhead on the couch. "How long have you been down here?" A shrug was the only response that he received. "Oh Ran…" Sighing, he sat down beside the pale Weiss leader, wrapping his arms and the blanket around the man. Kissing his cheek, Ken rested his head on the man's shoulder. "I wish you would talk to me, love." Rich purple eyes fell closed at those words as Ran let out a breath. "You have been pushing me away, if you mean to or not. I don't understand what I did wrong and you're not helping me by not talking!"  
  
Looking up at the tanned assassin beside him, he frowned. "There is nothing to say, Ken. I-I'm sorry." With that he stood, walking back into the kitchen. Ken could only sit there, watching as his lover walked away. He knew what was wrong, if Ran would admit it or not, and he would be damned if the redhead ever left him for another.  
  
*  
  
"He is doing it again."  
  
Brad looked up at the youngest Schwarz, knowing exactly to what he was referring to, it had been the same thing for the last month. Schuldich would brood and try to convince himself that he didn't miss the Weiss leader; in the process, making everyone else's lives a living hell. Nevertheless, Brad knew better, the telepath missed the man far more than he would ever admit to anyone. "What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Fix it." Nagi said simply. "I don't care if he's with the man or not, but this is getting ridiculous."  
  
The American frowned. "How exactly should I 'fix' this situation, go to the idiots, and tell Ran he needs to talk to the love sick bastard?"  
  
"If it works." At those words, Brad reached up, massaging his temples. Talks like this with the youngest of their group always gave him a headache, there was nothing he could do to fix this situation, but Nagi seemed to believe otherwise. "Why don't you try fixing the problem closer to home first?"  
  
"Talk to Schu?" He nodded. "About what? His little obsession that turned around a bit him in the ass because he doesn't know how to control his desires?" Nagi simply nodded again. "You are trying to frustrate me, aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe." He responded, frowning at his leader. "Talk to him." With that, the young telekinesis walked out of the room.  
  
"Talk to him." He repeated to the empty room, shaking his head. "This is his problem, not mine…what the hell am I supposed to say to him?" Walking down the hall into the living room, the American spotted the very person he had been looking for. The German was lying on the couch, watching some fluffy bright cartoon that was obnoxiously sweet. "What in the hell are you watching, Schu?"  
  
He shrugged, biting down on the piece of pocky. "Hell if I know, something on the Disney channel."  
  
That made Brad twitch, as he once again began to rub his temples. "If you are trying to aggravate everyone in this house with these insignificant annoyances, it is working. Nagi has already come and complained, and it's only nine in the morning."  
  
"You really think I would do that?" Brad arched a brow, his arms crossing over his chest. "Well for your information, Farfie turned this on, he claims that watching this shit hurts god. I'm just too lazy to get up and change the damn station, waiting for Farfie to change it. You know he will, changing stations hurts god too." Schuldich looked up, smiling at his boss. It was obvious that the dark haired man wasn't finding any of this amusing, but that never stopped him before. "The way I figure it is eating the brat's last box of pocky should piss him off."  
  
"You are such a child."  
  
Blue eyes narrowed as the man glared at the remark. "Whatever Bwaddy."  
  
"Please don't call me that." Schuldich only huffed, turning back to watch the cartoon. "Schu, you really need to solve this problem before you drive all of us more crazy than we already are."  
  
The telepath grinned. "About time you admitted you're just as crazy as us." Growling, the man walked over placing himself between Schuldich and the screen. "Move! That cute little purple thing was gonna play with the little girl!"  
  
"Schuldich, will you please just go talk to the damn redhead before you drive me crazy!" Looking down, the German pushed off the couch, tossing the pocky onto the table. Brad watched as he made his way towards the hallway, obviously not wanting to listen to him. "You know you miss him, go tell him that."  
  
That made him pause and look back at the American. "How would you know how I feel? Have you ever loved anyone or anything in your life? Don't stand here and tell me, I am handling this the wrong way, or that I love that asshole, because you don't know!   
  
"I'm only trying…to help."  
  
"Well you're not!" He snapped. "Ran used me and then left, I know how he feels about me and I will deal with this the way I want to deal with it."  
  
"By making yourself miserable?" He asked, Schuldich paused but said nothing. "They might not like us, we may think they are an annoyance…but it is obvious that you are in love with him. It's not going to go away unless you accept it, one way or the other."  
  
The telepath looked at the American, arching a brow. "What do you mean?"  
  
Shrugging, Brad leaned back against the couch meeting the blue of the Germans eyes. "Either tell him how you feel and accept his decision or move on and realize that he was never yours in the first place."  
  
"Why are you being so understanding?"  
  
"Truthfully?" He asked, Schuldich simply nodded. "Because your attitude the last month is driving me crazy." The fire-haired German could only grin as he left to room.  
  
*  
  
"Mission for two?" Manx nodded to the eldest Weiss. "Awww cutie, I never knew you wanted to take me out on a date!"   
  
The informant rolled her eyes, looking from him to Omi. "The mission requirements are in the folder, Persia suggested that Balinese and Siberian take this one on. If you have any better ideas, I am more than willing to hear them."  
  
"Awww, Yo-tan!" Ken mocked, batting his eyes at the elder brunette. "I never knew you wanted to take me on a date!"   
  
Yohji breathed out, flopping back against the couch. "Whatever, KenKen…so what exactly are the two of us supposed to do on this mission?"  
  
"One target, it shouldn't be to hard." She replied. "I don't think he has any suspicions that we are coming after him. But as always, you two must take caution, watch one another's backs and complete it in a orderly manner."  
  
"We will do it." Yohji shot the tanned assassin a look. "Oh come on Yo-tan, you can give up one night for a mission."  
  
"Fine…but we do it tonight." He replied. "I'm going out tomorrow."  
  
It was hours later and he was freezing his ass off. 'Of course it would start snowing right before we left to do this.' He growled, wishing he could have a cigarette. "Where are you?"  
  
"Opposite side of the building, by the back entrance." Came the reply over the com. "I'm gonna enter here, I'll meet you up on the fifth floor."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Yohji breathed out as he made his way up the stairs to meet his fellow assassin, for some reason this felt wrong. It wasn't the fact that he was about to kill someone, or that is was a murderer, something just felt wrong about the mission. 'Maybe I'm finally going crazy… but last time I thought something was wrong on a mission, I ended up right.' Frowning, he continued up; know that if anything did go wrong he should be with Ken so they could help one another. Making it up to the fifth floor, Yohji reached up switching on his com. "Siberian, I'm at the west side exit."  
  
"I'm at the south." He answered. "Two men walked by, it doesn't seem like there are any guards. I think Manx was right, they don't seem to expect anything."  
  
Pulling out his wire, Yohji couldn't help but smile. "That sounds wonderful, this should be quick and easy. Lets get it done, I might have time to still go out tonight." He could hear Ken mumbling something about playboys and drinking over the COM, but chose to ignore it. The eldest assassin also knew better than to tease Ken at the moment, not with the problems Ran and he had been having lately.   
  
Ken was thinking along the same lines as Yohji was at the moment, waiting for him to start mocking him. But then again, he knew the man wouldn't because of his problems with Ran. He still blamed the whole situation on the German whore, Schuldich; though Ran had told him he had agreed to sleep with the man. For some reason, in his mind, he just couldn't accept that Ran might be pulling away from him because he wanted too. 'No, it's Schuldich's fault, he's messing with my lovers mind, making Ran want him. I won't believe that Ran is falling out of love with me, not after everything.' Ken shook that thought from his head, curing himself for becoming distracted on the mission, making his way towards the dark beast they had been sent to destroy.   
  
*  
  
Brad looked up at the building before him, frowning slightly as he did. Yes, he had gotten a vision earlier that Takatori would be sending them out here to rid him of a so-called -problem- that he had been having, but something wasn't right. He admitted to himself, the vision had been vague, only showing the targets covered in blood and dead. 'Successful mission, everything should be fine in that regards. But still, if it will come to pass, why do I feel so nervous about this?'  
  
"Brad?" The Oracle looked down at the youngest Schwarz, seeing that he was frowning as well. "Is there something wrong with this mission, something I should be aware of?"  
  
Of course, the telekinesis would want to know, he could protect the others with his gift. Next to himself, Nagi was the more levelheaded of their teammates. "I had a vision, the mission was fine…but it left me with an uneasy feeling. I don't think I saw everything that was about to happen, watch the others and protect them if you can." The younger brunette nodded, looking back up at the building.   
  
"The Oracle sees; he sees the ending." Brad and Nagi both looked at Farfarello, seeing the Irishman smiling. "Is it because the kittens come to play?"  
  
Nagi looked up at their leader as their crazy counterpart spoke those words. "Are they here?" He asked, his eyes falling to Farfarello. "Farfie, are they here? How do you know?  
  
He only grinned, looking towards the side of the building. "Dead man in the alley, side door has been opened." With that, he looked up at Brad. "Someone got here first, the telepath is on his way up to find his mate if he knows it or not."  
  
"Nagi, go!"   
  
He didn't have to be told twice as he took off, running for the side door the Irishman had spoke of. 'If Weiss is here, if Ran truly doesn't love Schu…the bastard could get himself killed!' Jumping over the body of the guard, he hit the stairs at a run, hoping that he would find the smart-mouthed German before the kittens did.  
  
Of course, all of this might have gone smoother if Schuldich had been listening to Brad's mind, but at the moment, he was scanning the floors as he made his way deeper into the building. 'Takatori and his stupid missions, stupid Takatori…stupid, stupid!' He growled to himself, opening the door to the stairway as he made his way up to the next floor. He knew it wasn't a secret among his fellow teammates that he didn't like their boss. He only served him because a higher power made them. Maybe one day the people that truly commanded Schwarz would tell them to kill Takatori? He couldn't help but grin at that though as he pulled open the door to the next floor. "Fun." Yes, that thought would get him though this night and maybe keep his mind off Ran. 'Ran…'  
  
"Balinese!"  
  
Schuldich stopped at that voice, so Weiss was here which meant that… could Ran be here? 'If he's here, maybe he will agree to talk to me? Maybe we could figure all this out later tonight, that would ease my mind. If I could just know if he meant what he said that morning, or if he does care.' Walking down the hall, he paused, looking down at the man who laid at he feet. "One target down." He whispered to himself, turning the corner and walking into the next hall. Of all people he would see first, it would be the hotheaded lover of the man he adored, Siberian.   
  
The younger assassin pulled his Bugnuk's from the chest of the second target, smiling to himself. "Balinese, this target is dead…you did take care of the other?" There was a pause then the brunette nodded and moment later. "Great, lets get out of here and fast." He turned, pausing when his eyes fell on the man who stood down the hall from him. Frowning, dark eyes met the blue of the Germans as his claws sprang out, once again, from his gloves. "Schwarz…"   
  
*  
  
Schuldich frowned, looking at the man before him, claws at ready as they stood there. He knew the man didn't like him, and it was for more reasons that the simple fact that they were enemies. The Siberian kitty mind was wonderful to Schu, telling him thing that he had only hoped for. The reason that the Weiss assassin hated him was because of one simple fact, he had gotten to his lover. Ran was acting out of sorts because of him. 'So Ran is confused, he's pulling away from his lover?' That one simple fact made the Germans day much brighter, so he actually had a chance with the redhead, or so his lover believed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ken snapped, glaring at the fire-haired Schwarz. Before him stood the last person, he wanted to see, the main reason that he and Ran were having most of their problems. The telepath was the reason that his lover was questioning their relationship, why he couldn't sleep at night. He wished he would die, he wished the man would disappear off the face of the earth and leave him and Ran in peace. "If you are here to protect the targets, don't you think you are running a bit late?"  
  
He shook his head, cocking his head to the side. "Did I try to stop you?" He asked, blue eyes glancing past the brunette. "Where is Ran?" Siberian frowned, his glare intensifying at those words. "I want to speak to Ran."  
  
"How do you know his name?"  
  
Schuldich smirked, shrugging slightly. "He told me."  
  
Those three words shocked Ken as he looked down at his blood-covered gloves. Ran, his lover, the leader of Weiss had told their enemy his real name. It had taken them years to get Ran to tell them his true name; they had always called him Aya. Yet, this man had gotten it out of his lover after one night. Yes, Schuldich could have found out at any time just by pulling it from their mind. But Ran had -told- him his name? That wrenched at his heart, destroying any hope left that what his lover and the German had shared that night was purely curiosity on his lover behalf. "He would have never done that." He whispered, squeezing his eyes closed, betrayal and anger overcoming his logic. "He wouldn't have!"  
  
"He did, now where is he?"   
  
"Why would I tell you anything?" Ken growled, looking past the German as a door behind him opened. The thought that hit him was instantaneous as his enemy turned to look as well.   
  
Before Schuldich could even react to the sudden thought that had crossed the brunette's mind, he felt metal on flesh. It hurt, perhaps he could say it even burned but it was mostly a dull pain as moist heat covered his clothing and skin. The telepath hit the ground, seeing the assassin still standing above him, a slight smile crossing his lips. ((Brad… Ran…where are you?))  
  
"Siberian!"   
  
A heavy copper taste flooded his mouth as he laid there, his assailant standing above him. "Why don't you just kill me…" He whispered, not knowing if the words ever left him.   
  
Ken glared down at the man lying on the floor, blue eyes wide with pain as he tried to speak. 'I'll never let you get between Ran and I , he is mine!'  
  
"Schuldich!" Midnight eyes widened as Nagi turned the corner, seeing the brunette standing above his teammate. He could tell that the German was badly injured, even from here the crimson stain was visible. Panicking, the telekinesis raised his hand throwing the assassin back with his gift. A moment later Balinese went down the hall, helping his partner as the two rushed off. Nagi ran down the hall to his fallen comrade. "Schu? Are you ok?" He whispered, knowing that the man was far from it. "Oh Schu, please… don't die."  
  
Yohji growled as the two ran down the stairs for the back door. "Damn it, how did they know we would be here?" He snapped, pushing open the last door, making his way out into the alley and the night. "Was Schwarz there to protect the targets? But they were late, I don't understand?"  
  
Ken shrugged, looking down at the blood stained weapon. "It doesn't matter Yohji, the mission is complete and we got out of there alive." He saw the man nod, pulling at Ken's arm so he would follow him to the car. As they walked, he couldn't help but smile. For once, he had gotten the upper hand with the German, he had injured him, and he hoped it had been a fatal blow. 'If he isn't around; if he dies then he won't be able to mess with Ran's mind anymore. Things will go back to normal, he will stop thinking about that German.'  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
He looked up at Yohji, smiling at the playboys concern. "I am magnificent, this has been a wonderful night… wouldn't you say?"   
  
*  
  
The End?  
  
There, the sequel to 'Beneath' is finally done…or is it? Yes, we know this is kinda a crappy ending and doesn't really resolve the problems that have been happening. I know, you want to know why Ken is such an ass? On the other hand, maybe you are wondering if Ran really did love Schu? Perhaps you want to know if Schu did die, or if he lived?   
  
So, you want a third part?   
  
Leave us a review and tell us if this is what you want, if so… We will work on the final installment of this story, and hopefully this time everything will be solved. Well… Maybe. =^________^=  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
